Bring You Back
by Ayano Yanagita
Summary: Pernikahan Lucy dan Natsu gagal karena kematian Lucy, namun relakah Natsu melepas Lucy pergi setelah ia tau cara untuk membuat Lucy kembali dan menemukan anak yang dititipkan Lucy pada-nya?


Minna... aku orang baru disini, jadi kalau cerita-nya masih gaje Gomen nee ^^

Tolong di Read and Review-nya, bilang juga kalau aku ada kesalahan seperti Typo, gaje dl.

Arigatou ^o^

Bring You Back

Pairing : Natsu D x Lucy H

Genre : Romance/Family/Hurt&Comfort

Natsu Dragneel menatap kosong kepada musuh didepan-nya yang terletak tak berdaya. Darah mengucur deras dari tubuh laki-laki tersebut, Natsu memejamkan mata-nya, mengepul tangan-nya erat membuat nadi-nadinya naik ke permukaan kulitnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya-nya lemah. Laki-laki yang berbaring tadi tertawa, seakan puas atas apa yang sudah ia lakukan ia memamerkan gigi rapi dan putih milik-nya

"Bunuh saja aku!" jawab-nya, Natsu menggeleng

"Aku sudah berjanji" jawab-nya, ia mengalihkan pandangan-nya kearah lain, menghindari mata berwarna biru tua milik musuh-nya

"Tak ada guna-nya, aku sudah memusnahkan-nya dari dunia ini. Kau tamat Natsu-san" jawab laki-laki itu, Natsu menoleh dan tersenyum miring

"Baik. Aku akan memusnahkanmu dan juga..." Natsu menggantung kalimatnya

"Orang yang kau cintai..!" teriak-nya. Dan darah pun berhamburan di tengah jalan sepi tersebut. Meninggalkan ledakan dendam dari seseorang yang menyaksikan pembunuhan tersebut!

Pemakaman Lucy Heartfilia baru saja selesai, semua penyihir dari guild nomor satu di Fiore. Fairy Tail berkumpul dengan wajah yang sendu, Michelle adik bungsu dari Lucy menangis sejadi-jadinya seolah-olah air mata-nya dapat membangunkan kembali kakak-nya yang pergi untuk selama-nya, Erza Scarlet dengan wajah datar-nya meletakan bunga diatas karangan Lucy dengan tangan yang bergetar. Gray Fullbuster membiarkan bahu-nya menjadi batu tangis dari tunangan-nya Juvia Loxar, Wendy Marvel menangis sepuas-nya, membiarkan ia menjadi tontonan oleh Nakama yang lain. Natsu berdiri disamping pohon dengan jarak beberapa dari kuburan Lucy. Ia mengenakan tuxedo yang diberikan Lucy pada-nya, ia tidak menangis, wajah-nya datar namun tersirat emosi,dendam,penderitaan dan tekad yang kuat dari mata-nya, ia berbalik dan meninggalkan pemakaan tersebut.

Natsu's Home

"Natsu..." Happy kucing biru milik Natsu mengetok kamar Natsu yang penuh kesunyian

"Natsu.., saat-nya makan malam sayang" seru Grandine dari pintu kamar anak sulung-nya

"Aku tidak lapar!" teriak Natsu dari dalam kamar-nya, Grandine menghela nafas berat meninggalakan kamar putra-nya dan kembali ke dapur

"Wendy.. apa kau bisa membujuk Onii-sanmu?" tanya Grandine lembut kepada putri-nya, Wendy menggeleng

"Sudahlah Grandine.. ia pasti merasa sangat kehilangan" jawab Igneel dari arah samping

"Ini sudah 3 hari semenjak penguburan Lucy dan Natsu sama sekali tidak ingin keluar" jawab Grandine cemas. Wendy terdiam kemudian memeluk Carla kucing putih-nya

"Aye! Tapi aku yakin Natsu akan baik-baik saja" seru Happy sambil memakan ikan goreng-nya

"Ya.. aku harap begitu" jawba Wendy lemah dan tersenyum.

Dikamar-nya Natsu menutup wajah-nya dengan bantal berwarna biru muda, tangan-nya meremas kuat beberapa kunci emas dengan berbagai bentuk. Di sisi meja-nya terdapat banyak foto milik-nya bersama Lucy. Natsu melepas bantal tersebut dan memperlihatkan bahwa bantal tersebut penuh dengan air mata asin. Ya! Natsu Dragneel menangis, membiarkan lingkaran berwarna hitam dibawah mata-nya, membiarkan mata onyx indah milik-nya mengeluarkan air asin tersebut.

"**_Natsu..."_** suara bergema dikepala Natsu

"Urusai!" bentak Natsu

"**_Hei Natsu, bangun" _** bayangan Lucy yang menendang-nya dari tempat tidur teringat dengan jelas

"Berhenti menghantuiku Luce" seru-nya lemah sambil mengambil salah satu foto favorit-nya. Saat ia mengenakan tuxedo hitam dan menggendong Lucy yang memakai gaun pengantin berwarna putih, Natsu dan Lucy tersenyum sangat lebar, dibelakang-nya terdapat Erza yang tertawa dan juga Juvia yang membawa hadiah dan Gray yang tanpa baju atasan menumpahkan sebotol bir dan Wendy yang kebingungan mendapat bunga dari Romeo.

Natsu tidak mengerti apa sebenarnya dendam orang itu sehingga ia membunuh Lucy, ia sama sekali tak mengerti. Tak lama setelah itu Natsu tertawa miris, sambil memegang foto tersebut ia berbicara sendiri

"Hei Luce, kau sudah berjanji pada Okaa-san dan Otou-san memberi mereka cucu, kenapa kau mengingkari-nya Luce?" Natsu tersenyum dengan kepedihan mengusap wajah Lucy di foto itu

"Hei, kalau kau bisa bangkit lagi aku akan melakukan apa pun yang kau mau Luce, aku janji." Kata Natsu berbicara kepada foto tersebut

"Aku akan membuatmu bangun Luce, kau hanya tidur sementara saja kan?" tanya Natsu pelan tak lama setelah itu Natsu Dragneel terlelap dalam tidur-nya.

SKIP TIME~

10 tahun semenjak kejadian itu Natsu sudah mendapatkan kembali sifat-nya, ia selalu memakai kalung dengan dua cincin perak di leher-nya. Pagi hari-nya Natsu bersiap-siap pergi bersama adik-nya menuju guild mereka

"Onii-sama... cepat nanti Erza-san bisa mengamuk" kata Wendy sambil menggedor pintu kamar Natsu

"Yaaa..." teriak Natsu, setelah itu Natsu keluar

"Yosh! Ayo berangkat, Wendy, Happy, Carla" jawab Natsu

"Aye sir..." seru mereka bertiga bersama-sama.

Fairy Tail terlihat ramai, hari ini adalah peringatan 10 tahun kematian Lucy, semua hadir untuk merayakan-nya

"Waa.. Okaa-san, Paman Natsu sudah datang" kata Yura gadis berambut biru muda yang bergelombang dengan mata onyx yang tajam berlari ke arah guild menyambut sahabat dekat ayah-nya

"Yo. Natsu kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Gray

**_"Ice Maker"_** seru Yura menyerang Natsu tapi es-nya dicairkan api milik Natsu

"Wah... kau makin hari makin hebat Yura-chan" jawab Natsu, ia mengacak-acak rambut Yura

"Tentu saja. Otou-san ku kan hebat" jawab Yura sambil menunjukan grins-nya

"Oiya? Otou-sanmu itu selalu kalah dengan paman" seringai Natsu, Gray mendengus

"Yura, jangan menggangu Otou-sanmu dan paman Natsu, ayo kesini" panggil Juvia kepada Yura

"Hai! Okaa-san" terial Yura berlari kearah ibu-nya.

Peringatan 10 tahun meninggal-nya Lucy selesai. Kemudian mereka makan bersama, Natsu menggengam 5 kunci emas Lucy yang ia temukan yaitu : Scorpio, Aries, Libra, Cancer dan Taurus ke-7 kunci lain-nya hilang atau telah dicuri. Selama 10 tahun mereka mencari kunci emas Lucy yang hilang & alasan kenapa Lucy dibunuh oleh orang itu namun hasil-nya nihil.

"Permisi.. apa ini Guild Fairy Tail?" tanya anak laki dari arah pintu Fairy Tail, Jellal menyemburkan air yang ia minum saat melihat anak laki-laki tersebut dan Erza sang istri yang tengah mengandung melototkan mata-nya sambil mengelap baju Jellal Fernandes

"Anoo.. kami mencari Natsu Dragneel" jawab perempuan kecil disamping laki-laki tersebut, Natsu menoleh dan membalalakan mata-nya, seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut salmon milik-nya dan mata coklat terang dan anak perempuan berambut kuning emas dengan mata onyx yang tajam yang menggemgam erat tangan kakak-nya

"Ara, ara. Kalian siapa?" tanya Mirajane lembut

"Aku Yolbert Dragneel dan ini adik-ku Akeno Dragneel. Kami adalah anak dari Lucy Heartfilia dan Natsu Dragneel" jawab Yolbert tegas. Akeno melihat Natsu kemudian melepas genggaman-nya dan berlari memeluk Natsu

"Otou-sama..." teriak-nya, Natsu tidak membalas pelukan gadis itu ia hanya membeku ditempat dan seketika suasana guild menjadi sunyi.

"Otou-sama.. huaaa Otou-sama ternyata Obaa-chan benar! Otou-sama masih hidup huaaa..." tangis Akeno kemudian Natsu mendorong gadis tersebut, Natsu menyamakan tinggi-nya dengan gadis tersebut dan membuka mulut-nya dengan kaku

"Ka-kau an-anakku?" Natsu, Akeno mengangguk

"Ka-kalau kalian anak-ku dan Lucy.. tunjukan" jawab Natsu tegas

"Hai! Obaa-chan juga sudah menerka ini akan terjadi" jawab Akeno,

"Onii-sama. Tunjukan!" teriak Akeno menunjuk kakak-nya, Yolbert diam tak bergeming

"Tunjukan!" teriak Akeno sekali lagi, Yolbert menatap malas ke arah Imotou-nya

"Kenapa tidak kau saja? Kan kau yang diwariskan punya Urano Materia" jawab Yolbert ketus

"Onii-sama jahat..." butiran air keluar dari dalam mata Akeno

"Iya! Mattaku! Hanya oleh aku berjanji pada Okaa-sama supaya tidak membuatmu menangis bukan berarti kau harus cengeng!" seru Yolbert. Akeno menunjukan grins-nya yang mirip seperti grins Natsu. Yolbert mendatangi Erza

"Boleh aku meminjam segelas air?" tanya Yolbert ramah, Erza menggangguk kaku kemudian memberikan gelas air miliknya ketangan Yolbert

"**_Hiraken.._**" Yolbert mengeluarkan sebatang kunci emas dan mencelupkan-nya dalam gelas air putih tersebut

"Ya Tuhan! Itu salah satu kunci emas Lucy!" pekik Erza

Yolbert melanjutkan kata-katanya

"**_Hoge Kyuu no Tobira : AQUARIUS" _** lingkaran sihir berwarna biru berada dibawah Yolbert keluarlah putri duyung rambut berwarna biru, mata biru, baju biru dan semua yang berwarna biru

"Hai! Yolbert-sama" jawab Aquarius sambil membukuk

"Nah Aquarius-san. Silahkan jelaskan siapa kami" kata Yolbert

"Hai Yolbert-sama"

**Flashback : ON**

"Happy wedding day Natsu, Lucy semoga kalian diberkati" kata Gray

"SEMOGA KALIAN DIBERKATI" teriak semua-nya sambil mengangkat gelas anggur mereka

**_Setelah pernikahan itu.. Lucy-sama bersama Natsu-sama pergi berbulan madu. Setelah 1 minggu lebih mereka kembali pulang ke kota Magnolia, tinggal disebuah villa._**

"A-a-aku ha-hamil?" Lucy menutup mulutnya menggunakan satu tangan-nya ia begitu histeris

"Semoga Natsu cepat pulang supaya kau bisa memberi kabar bahagia ini Lucy" jawab seoraang perempuan tua yang tinggal bersama Lucy. Lucy menangis bahagia

**_Ada seorang peremuan tua, tetanggga Lucy-sama dan Natsu-sama yang tinggal jauh didalam hutan, Lucy-sama senang mengundang-nya saat ia kesepian. Jarak antara villa tersebut dengan Magnolia cukup jauh namun karena rumah itu hadiah pernikahan Natsu-sama dan Lucy-sama tetap tinggal di villa tersebut. Lucy-sama menunggu Natsu-sama pulang namun selama 10 bulan lebih Natsu-sama belum kembali anak pertama yaitu Yolbert-sama telah lahir didunia dengan selamat._**

"Hueee.. hueee" teriak bayi berambut ikan salmon dengan mata coklat bening menangis di pelukan ibu-nya

"Obaa-chan.. tolong bawa Yolbert ke Magnolia, i-ia harus di-di bersihkan" jawab Lucy lemas, Obaa-chan tersebut berlari keluar sambil membawa Yolbert kecil. Saat itu satu jam lewat Natsu pulang

"Tadaima Luce.." teriak Natsu. Karena ingin memberi kejutan Lucy pun keluar dari kamar dengan ceria

"Okaeri Natsu-kun.. bagaimana misi-nya?" tanya Lucy

"Baik, aku berhasil mendapatan 3 juta jaweel." Jawab Natsu namun ia kemudian menunduk

"Doisthe Natsu?" tanya Lucy, Natsu mengangkat kepalanya kemudian

"Gomen karena membuatmu menuggu lama Luce" jawab Natsu sambil tertunduk sedih, Lucy mencium Natsu, Natsu membalas ciuman Lucy. Setelah cukup lama Lucy berdiri

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, cepat mandi" kata Lucy

"Aye!" teriak Natsu pergi kedalam kamar mandi, Lucy tersenyum kemudian ia melihat peremuan tua tersebut kembali membawa Yolbert yang di bungkus kain berwarna merah

"Hai sayang" Lucy menggendong bayi laki-laki-nya tersebut

"Obaa-chan, awasi Yolbert dulu ya.. Kau dikamar dulu-nya, nanti malam kau bertemu dengan Otou-san" Lucy tersenyum lebar, setelah memberi Yolbert didalam pangkuan nenek tersebutl, Lucy balik ke kamar-nya dan Natsu

**_Lucy-sama tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang memantau mereka. Mengetahui itu aku bersama Scorpio keluar dari kunci kami atas kehendak kami sendiri kami keluar dan melihat stalker itu berlari menuruni bukit dengan cepat. _****_. Malam itu Lucy-sama dan Natsu-sama mungkin melakukan hal 'itu' karena terdengar suara gaduh dari kamar mereka. Esok hari-nya Natsu-sama bersiap-siap ingin pergi entah kemana_**  


"Luce, aku dapat panggilan dari Master. Aku pergi dulu ya.. Jaa" sahut Natsu mengecup kening Lucy yang masih tertidur

**_Sayang-nya sampai malam Natsu-sama tidak kembali. Lucy-sama mendapat surat dari Natsu-sama bahwa semua guild bergabung untuk mengejar Sting Eucliffe. Ia bersatu bersama Zeref sehingga ia sangat berbahaya. Natsu-sama, dan yang lain pergi mewakili Fairy Tail. Natsu-sama tidak ingin Lucy-sama ikut maka-nya Natsu-sama berangkat pagi-pagi dan mengirim surat langsung_**

"Natsu.. aku berharap kau cepat pulang, aku ingin kau melihat putramu" Lucy bersuara pelan sambil menggendong Yolbert, ia merasa bodoh kenapa menyembunyikan putra-nya.

Sejak hari itu Natsu sering mengirim surat pada Lucy dan selalu dibalas oleh Lucy, Lucy hamil lagi. Namun ia belum bilang berita itu kepada Natsu. Ia tetap menyembunyikan-nya

**_Sekitar beberapa bulan Lucy-sama melahirkan bayi perempuan yaitu Akeno-sama. Setelah melahirkan rumah Lucy sama digebrak, Lucy-sama berpesan kepada Obaa-chan tersebut untuk membawa sisa kunci-nya dan tolong supaya Obaa-chan membersarkan anak-nya. Mengerti itu adalah permohonan Obaa-chan tersebut mengangguk dan mengambil Yolbert-sama yang berumur 1 tahun serta Akeno-sama yang baru lahir, mencuri kereta kuda dan lari dari situ._**

**Flashback : OFF**

"Kami tidak tau apa yang terjadi lagi, yang jelas aku bersama kunci yang lain tidak pernah dikeluarkan, kami pun tidak berani keluar. Sampai suatu hari kami semua keluar karena Akeno-sama mengeluarkan Urano Materia milik-nya. Kami memberi tau Yolbert-sama dan Akeno-sama yang berumur 5 tahun dan 4 tahun tentang siapa ayah mereka dan dimana ia, kami mendengar kabar bahwa villa tempat Lucy-sama itu diserang oleh Sting Eucliffe namun ia telah meninggal karena dibunuh oleh Natsu-sama. Akhirnya Yolbert-sama dan Akeno-sama pergi dengan izin yang diberikan Obaa-chan untuk mencarimu Natsu Draneel. " Aquarius menutup cerita-nya dan Yolbert pun menutup pintu sihir tersebut

"Otou-sama... maaf bila kami baru menemuimu sekarang. Kami mencari berita tentang Okaa-sama. Aku tau sekarang aku sudah berusia 14 tahun dan Akeno berusia 13 tahun. Maafkan aku." Yolbert merendahkan dirinya membiarkan lutut kanan-nya menjadi penopang tangan kanan-nya, ia menjatuhkan air mata-nya

"Gomennasai.." ucapnya lemah

"An-andai ak-aku su-sudah ku hiks-kuat ak-aku hiks pasti bisa me- hiks melindungi Okaa-sama" kata Yolbert dengan perasaan mendalam. Natsu melangkah menuju putra-nya lalu ia memeluk Yolbert, Yolbert balik memeluk-nya semua orag di guild meneteskan air mata mereka

"Tidak. Kau tidak salah Yolbert. Otou-san senang kau selamat" jawab Natsu mengusap kepala putra-nya

"Anoo.. Otou-san" kata Akeno dari belakang

"Iya?" Natsu berbalik menghadap putri-nya

"Aku tau bagaimana cara membangkitkan Okaa-sama!" teriak Akeno

Jantung Natsu seakan berhenti berdetak.


End file.
